


fun - an mcyt chatfic

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Dadza, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Funny, Gen, I suck at writing, Lols, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), PogChamp, School, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Social Media, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, YouTube, chatfic, everyone lives near each other, maid hbomb lol, mcyt - Freeform, mcyt chatfic just bc, poggers, quackity is in this fic, scott smajor is a PRINCIPAL pog, smajor - Freeform, woot i love mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a chatfic where all the mcyts live near each other and go to the same school.in this fic (for techno and dreams sake) lets pretend you dont go to jail for breaking into places lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 311
Collections: funny mcyt





	1. informationes chapter mwahaha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[get ranboozled: wish he would’ve finished the job]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763703) by Anonymous. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so LOSER CLUB POG is a where all of the texts happens unless otherwise specified  
> info chap

NAMES:

green boi- dream  
wimblur- wilbur  
gremlin- tommy  
tubbee- tubbo  
totally not a furry- fundy  
jacques manifall- jack manifold  
ranboob- ranboo  
gogy- george  
samsung refrigerator- sapnap  
niHATCHEW- nihachu  
bicon- eret  
pants- connor  
local cocaine dealer- quackity  
honk- karl  
lanGUAge- bad  
diamond disease- skeppy  
t o t e m >:)- foolish  
pillza 0- phil  
2nd worst thing- techno  
walmart captain- puffy  
pink- ponk  
rosé wine- hannah  
puns- punz  
not awesam- sam  
cuck shed- schlatt


	2. woot le book has started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it mwa ha hah
> 
> also this book sucks prove me wrong
> 
> also also gimme clout

**LOSER CLUB POG**

local cocaine dealer: who wants some drugs

gremlin: ME MEMEME I WANTG DRUGGSGSGS

local cocaine dealer: that will be 1 soul please

pillza 0: tommy no drugs

pillza 0: also stop yelling i can hear you from down here

gremlin: i will yell as much as i want, for i am friends with georgenotfound

gogy: no ur not

gremlin: yes i am

2nd worst thing: tommyinnit istg if you dont shut up i will stab you\

wimblur: ^^^^

gremlin: TUBBOO HELP THEYRE TAKING ME HOSTAGEYGHEKWVFBDCHJWKVD CFsakdjfuklsehgf

tubbee: oops 

[ _30 mins later_ ]

2nd worst thing: i have dealt with the child

pillza 0: techno.

2nd worst thing: yes phil

pillza 0: techno what did you do

2nd worst thing: ...

**[green boi, 2nd worst thing]**

green boi: hey

green boi: hey

green boi: hey

2nd worst thing: wat u want

2nd worst thing: cant a man farm potatoes in peace

green boi: no

green boi: lets go get the firecrackers that Mr. Smajor stole

2nd worst thing: you mean like... break into the school

green boi: yes

2nd worst thing: you had me at firecrackers

2nd worst thing: what time

green boi: im outside your house

2nd worst thing: creep

2nd worst thing: im omw out.


	3. its here at an a03 near you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yum yum breaking into a school
> 
> also they are texting bc they are being as quiet as possible

**[green boi, 2nd worst thing]**

green boi: ok so im gonna climb thru mr smajors window and let u in

2nd worst thing: im already inside

2nd worst thing: nerd

green boi: TF HOWD U DO THAT

green boi: oh. oh. OH

2nd worst thing: technoplane :)

2nd worst thing: where these firecrackers at

green boi: should be in his drawers

green boi: wait for me tho

2nd worst thing: tick tock Teletubby

green boi: just hold on

green boi: and do NOT call me that

2nd worst thing: what do u even need these for

green boi: to make lmanberg go BOOM

2nd worst thing: seriously? you are exploding a rp nation with firecrackers?

2nd worst thing: u could at least use a smoke grenade

green boi: id rather not evacuate the school in the middle of theatre

green boi: ive been suspended enough times

2nd worst thing: no one can beat me in suspensions

2nd worst thing: also will you HURRY UP 

green boi: IM COMING

green boi: unlike you i cant FUCKING FLY

2nd worst thing: i dont fly i technoplane

green boi: SAME DIFFERENCe

green boi: THIS STUPID WINDOW WONT OPEN

green boi: THATS IT IM SMASHING IT

green boi: ow ow ow ow 

green boi: im inside but at what cost

2nd worst thing: L

2nd worst thing: also i got the firecrackers and ive been outside for the past 5 minutes

green boi: WHAT

green boi: I SET OFF THE ALARMS FOR NOTHING

2nd worst thing: WHAT ALARMS

green boi: THE SECURITY ONES

2nd worst thing: OH GOD YOU IDIOT

green boi: run

green boi: I HEAR THE SIRENS

2nd worst thing: OH IM LONG GONE

2nd worst thing: YOU R ON UR OWN

green boi: oh fuck you 


	4. boo bitchez its a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it >:D
> 
> gimme clout i need ao3 clout plez
> 
> disclaimer: any spelling mistakes that tubbo or eret makes are bc they r dyslexic

**[LOSER CLUB POG]**

green boi: that was close

green boi: techno i hate you

ranboob: oh god what did u do this time smh

2nd worst thing: we broke into the school to get firecrackers that mr smajor took

green boi: ^^^

ranboob: oh. oh wow

gremlin: WHY WASNT I INVIWTED

2nd worst thing: because you are a loud and annoying child

green boi: he speaks facts

gremlin: TUBBO HELP THEY R BULLYING ME 

tubbee: you have alseihmers none of this ever hapend

green boi: what

2nd worst thing: what?

tubbee: egsactly you dont know what is going on

local cocaine dealer: MMMMMMM DEMENTIAAA

honk: what!!!! no dont forget me

local cocaine dealer: NOOOOOOOOOOO DEMENTIA

samsung refrigerator: karl, are you flerting

tubbee: deffo flerting

honk: nooooo snapmap u r my one and only

honk: mmwah mwah mwah

samsung refrigerator: good.

local cocaine dealer: D:

honk: dw big q u will always supply my drugs ;)

local cocaine dealer: eyyyyyy man juan mendes has the best stuff mann

green boi: quackity. i will not hesitate to be a police officer again

local cocaine dealer: 0_0 bye

_[local cocaine dealer has left LOSER CLUB POG]_

_[honk added local cocaine dealer to LOSER CLUB POG]_


	5. i been busy :C

new chapter soon hopefully


End file.
